La playa
by Puchiko Hiwatari
Summary: One shot. Pensamientos, recuerdos, instantes que fluyen y discurren con vigor y lamento en los dos jóvenes de ojos bellos y azules en aquella playa donde concluyen sus sueños, sus esperanzas y una relación que aparentaba ser inquebrantable. *Erik/Charles*


¡Hola, hola! Me presento, soy Puchiko Hiwatari y soy nueva por aquí (bueno, ya tengo años leyendo fics en esta página y no me atrevía a inscribirme y subir fics hasta ahora).

Es mi primer fic slash, acerca de los pensamientos que pudieron tener cada uno, Erik y Charles, en el incidente en la playa antes que abandonaran, hablado en primera persona. Fue la escena que más me inspiro (creo que como muchos X3). De leer fics en la página me anime para hacerlo, y es que esta pareja parece muy real y derrocha mucho romance y drama. Son el uno para el otro. Pero mucha tristeza por el final.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

**Nota:** Trate de ser fiel a los diálogos expuestos en la película que hago mención con un —, espero que no esté mal je je.

* * *

><p><strong>La Playa<strong>

_~ Erik ~ _

La brisa estival de la playa acariciaba tus mechones castaños rubios y la luz de sol reflejaba aún más tu faz afligido por el dolor que punzaba de tu columna vertebral pero unas lágrimas recorrían con sutileza sobre tus mejillas rosadas, las cuales, se confundían con tu sudor y únicamente yo podía advertir de ellas. Estas me indicaban otro dolor. Un intenso sufrimiento que alcanzaba mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos. Conocía la respuesta de ese sentir.

Tu ahora postrado en mis brazos como antes yo lo hice en tu lugar, abrigando cada sentido y tristeza y llenando de alegría y amor los fosos de desamparo en mí.

Te grito desde lo más hondo de mi alma pecadora marcada por venganza y homicidio que no desistas de esa forma, por favor no lo hagas, me descuartiza el ser verte así tan miserable lo cual no lo eres. Maldíceme todo lo que se te venga si quieres por mis preacciones pero se tú, el joven que conocí tan brillante como una estrella, tan vigoroso y tan bondadoso conmigo.

¿No entiendo como alguien como tú pudo depositar toda su confianza y amabilidad en una persona como yo? Por eso y mucho más te necesito, no creo que encuentre otra persona tan maravillosa como lo fuiste; pensaras que soy egoísta pero necesito la calidez de tu aroma que me auxilie de refugio para toda mi vida, solo tú me lo puedes dar, te lo vuelvo a reiterar:

— Quieren volvernos unos contra los otros. Intenté advertirte, Charles… Te quiero a mi lado — te dije esto último con rebosante sinceridad, tus ojos celestes exudan brillo de fascinación—. Tú y yo somos hermanos. Todos nosotros juntos, protegiéndonos. Queremos lo mismo.

No me importa si lo escucharon los demás o lo que estén pensando acerca de estas palabras sinceras emitidas, me volteas a ver con esa mirada que exhorta esperanza y benevolencia, sin embargo, desprendes de tus tiernos ojos más lágrimas por lo que estas a punto de decir. Mi semblante se inmuta inconscientemente y no reparo cuando empecé a llorar desesperadamente.

Quiero abrazarte vehemente pero tú me detienes con esa impacable expresión en tu rostro quizás por tu soberbia, porque temes traicionarte a ti mismo y dejarte llevar por tus puros sentimientos. Te conozco tal vez lo suficientemente en ese ámbito aunque no posea tus poderes para saberlo.

Rememoro con nostalgia los días de entrenamiento de los jóvenes mutantes. Mostrabas tu distancia hacia mi cuando nos rodeaban ellos y en esa mujer- agente en especial, aunque en los pocos momentos en que nos encontrábamos solos te acercabas a mí con un andar infantil y tímida que me enajenaba provocándome que me rindiera a tus abrazos, acaricias y besos que serenaban mi sed de venganza y odio regresando a mi inocencia cuando aún mi madre vivía. Las noches que pasábamos juntos culminándonos en un romance furtivo, solo existiendo tu y yo, me prometiste tu amor y yo el mío.

— Amigo mío, lo siento. No es así.

De tu voz gutural proferiste las palabras prohibidas rompiéndome en mil pedazos, no debí esperar a que accedieras al compromiso, ya me lo suponía desde el último día de estancia en la mansión.

Tu ausencia era más que notable, cuando nos topábamos evitabas hablarme o más aún dirigirme la vista, sí que me dolió aunque así fui a reclamar tu comportamiento a tu habitación llegada la noche, me dijiste que _todo se había terminado para nosotros, que era lo mejor para nuestro bienestar_. ¡B-i-e-n-e-s-t-a-r! ¿A que estabas jugando? Pensaste que no lo estábamos pero tenías una corazonada que te precipitaba lo que se avecinaba y no te atreviste a expresármelo.

Lamentable para mí que hasta este momento me entero, y muy idiota de mi parte por llenarme de enfado y desilusión por ti que fui capaz de "desahogarme en Raven" tratando de olvidar eso. Y peor aún, que me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero soy la causa de tu actual estado. Perdóname, aunque no puedas leer mis pensamientos debido al casco. Te pido a gritos que me disculpes: _tal vez no me lo merezco. _

Llamo con una mano a la mujer- agente a que te auxilie en mi lugar, me levanto y vocifero a los mutantes invitándolos a formar una nueva alianza en donde nosotros, los mutantes, podamos gobernar y arrasar contra los seres humanos que niegan su aceptación hacia nuestra especie. Hay un pasmado silencio. Raven acude a mis llamados si no antes despedirse cariñosamente de ti y minutos después, se unen la mujer hada y los exsúbditos de Shaw.

Me ves melancólicamente, presunto que no quieres que me vaya y yo no puedo evitar ladear a otro lado para reprimir tu presencia, pero me es imposible.

_Adios mi amado Charles, no, hasta luego mi ángel de la salvación. _

Una nube roja nubla mi contemplación a tu persona que tanto me deleito y que nunca mitigara este sentimiento honesto por ti.

_~ Charles ~ _

El panorama del cielo añil infinito es lo último que percibo arraigando en mis dos pies antes de caer bruscamente al suelo y después sentir un pequeño hormigueo sobre mi espalda que va creciendo con vigor hasta convertirse en aguijones de hormigas rojas mezclados con los de abejas.

El paisaje me parece un tumulto caleidoscopio, trato de levantarme con mucha exasperación pero advierto una gran pesadez en mis piernas que me impide hacerlo, el dolor emergido de mi columna vertebral empieza a exacerbarme, no puedo engañarme ya que definitivamente la bala destruyo el segmento de mi médula espinal que conducen nervios motores de las piernas. El daño está hecho, sé que es irremediable.

De repente, la bala mordaz de acero ha sido retirada de mi destrozada columna. Escucho vagamente tu voz plañida _"Lo siento tanto"_; mis amigos Banshee, Havok, Bestia, Mística y Moira les bramaste que se apartaran.

En el epicentro de este sismo de frustración y horror diviso el rostro de mi exultación: _Erik_, me rodeas con tus fuertes brazos llorando incontroladamente, tus bellos ojos opalescentes de azul como el mar se inundan, yo no aguanto este retrato ya, me embelese profundamente tu regocijo expresados en tus marinos ojos, aunque paradójicamente derrocho en felicidad no entendiendo a este disparate. _Tu aquí conmigo derramando lágrimas por mí_.

Hago remembranza cuando leí tus grises recuerdos que en tu infancia lo elaboraste con tu querida madre, hermosa fotografía que soltó en mi un inconsciente llanto que extrañamente no imagine que alguna persona lo ocasionaría, y había encontrado en el fondo de tu abismo una alma amable, ansiosa de amor y cariño. _Bondad en ti_. Me hace sufrir más que mi propia herida atisbarte así, dejo caer más sollozos de mis cuencas. ¿Por qué? Lo hiciste de nuevo.

— Tú…tú hiciste esto — reclamas contra la agente Moira, utilizas tus poderes para estrangularla con su propio collar metálico y desquitarte de la nefasta desventura.

—Por favor. Ella no hizo esto. Fuiste tú — te frenó repentinamente antes de que acometas otro asesinato, y sin pensar bien en lo último que mencione.

"_Quieren volvernos unos contra los otros. Intenté advertirte, Charles. Te quiero a mi lado. Tú y yo somos hermanos. Todos nosotros juntos, protegiéndonos. Queremos lo mismo." _De un momento, me espetas esas insondables palabras provocándome un revoloteo en mi corazón — especialmente por el _te quiero a mi lado_— , vislumbro vehemente en esa sincera expresión, palabras que me cautivan, invadiéndome de emoción desde las puntas de mis pies — hipotéticamente — hasta mi nuca. Pienso que es absurdo mi exaltación pero sinceramente, y no es que sea la primera vez — ya que ha habido varias —, me extasía cuando me lo dices con tanta ilusión.

Aquellos días en la vasta mansión, tú constantemente me lo hacías saber directo o indirectamente pero yo, tontamente, desviaba el punto o a veces trataba de articular frase alguna en acto de correspondencia pero a lo poco me arrepentía. Idiota fui al no desprenderme de mis infantiles prejuicios, cada vez que lo evoco me reprocho a mí mismo. Pero, me percato aliviado que no te importaba mucho esta actitud reprimida, realmente reparabas cuanto sentía lo mismo que tú por mí. Sin embargo, finalmente nuestros principios no fueron compartidos.

Tus brazos acogedores comenzaron a querer estrujarme, lo lamento mi querido amigo pero esto me acabara perdiéndome en tu perfume y ya he tomado una decisión. Te muestro mi inconformidad a tu inminente intención, verdaderamente deseo tu abrazo antes de separarnos: no hay vuelta atrás, ya me había anticipado a esto y estuve preparándome para una situación similar, espero que me comprendas — y así procede—, te detienes radicándonos con anhelo.

Añoro como un niño a sus juguetes favoritos o a sus preciados dulces esas vivencias, eternos instantes en que estuvimos juntos, consumiéndonos en un amorío copioso de romance, me hace creer que entonces no fue un amorío sino resulto más que eso. ¿Quizás es la explicación a nuestras lágrimas incesantes?

Evoco el inicio que nuestros miradas se entrecruzaron y nos hipnotizaron aquella primera noche en la mansión, después de una ahíta conversación acerca de la fijación del programa de entrenamiento que lo llevaríamos a cabo para los joviales mutantes y para nosotros mismos; te despedías de mi por ese día dirigiéndote a la puerta y salida de mi habitación, observe que se te olvidaba tus documentos de pasaporte y demás sobre la mesita de café, por un impulso inconcebible corrí hacia ti llevando tus cosas conmigo y te llamé, a unos escasos pasos de alcanzarte ladeaste hacia mi quedándonos frente a frente, y ocurrió lo insólito: aludiendo a lo antes mencionado hubo un choque de atisbos donde tus ojos aguamarinos brillaban con más júbilo, yo en cambio notaba como este incurrimiento aturdía a todos mis sentidos, mi cuerpo quedo en absoluta conmoción y absorto de algo inexplicable — ¿me pregunto si al igualmente lo experimentaste? —, de este efímero trance te abalanzaste sobre mí impetuoso abrazándome, inconscientemente y espontáneamente — como si alguien hubiera apachurrado un botón para hacer funcionar un aparato electrodoméstico—, me entregue a tu afecto imitándolo, no sabía si esto era correcto o no pero no quería que ese instante terminara, a continuación me susurraste al oído exclamando cuanto habías ansiado este momento.

Te apartaste unos centímetros de mí, pude vislumbrarte detalladamente – aunque la única iluminación fuera la penumbra luz de la linterna— un esbozo de felicidad asombrándome pero ni tiempo me dio para indagar del asunto cuando tomaste mi mentón y adheriste tus labios gruesos a los míos perdurando por segundos que parecieron minutos, _¡eso era un beso!_, había tardado en digerirlo, los despegaste suavemente, me acariciaste la mejilla y el cabello con afabilidad como si tratara de una muñeca de seda, prosiguiente emitiste _hasta mañana mi amado Charles, _giraste en sí y diste marcha de la recamara. Yo únicamente, quede estupefacto a todo lo que había ocurrido que me pareció como si hubiera sido un sueño bizarro pero "desgraciadamente" no lo fue, sentía mariposas en el estomago, inquirí a mi mismo ¿me había gustado? o aún más, ¿estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo Erik?

Tú eres hombre y yo también, no entendía que excéntrica sensación estaba padeciendo. No concebía como fue que al encontrarme solo contigo toda mi lúcida persona, aspecto y ser se desprendía deliberadamente de mí al igual que los prejuicios y me convertía en tu vasallo más fiel. Después, hallé una respuesta a mi conducta, indiscutiblemente estaba y estoy enamorado de ti, mi querido amigo, Erik.

Muchas ilusiones profundas de planes a futuro que aguardaba para realizarlas junto contigo desvanecieron como el apagado de un cigarro de mala marca. Un presentimiento funesto arribó y se depositó con gran englobamiento mi mente y corazón asaltándome por los últimos días de nuestra estancia: los ideales contrarios de cada uno que nos conduciría a una guerra rompiendo para siempre la relación. Y no me equivocaba, por eso me vi forzado a espetar adrede esas imperdonables palabras _todo se ha terminado para nosotros, es lo mejor para nuestro bienestar._ No quería que nos hiriéramos con nuestro amor prohibido que estaba a punto de desbordarse de nuestros cabales.

Por eso entiéndeme. _"Amigo mío, lo siento. No es así"._ Esperanzaba que esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca, por mi cuenta me esforcé, no te imaginas a que grado de que así no fuera pero finalmente fui un incompetente porque no logre llegar a ti. Me observas mohíno, indignado pero a la vez con yerro. _No te preocupes por mi minusvalidez amigo mío, estas perdonado_.

Haces un ademán con tu mano intercambiándome por la agente Moira, enuncias determinante una locución que presentía venir que ojala preferiría no estar escuchando, pasa un corto lapso de tiempo y todos se encuentran atónitos ante tal oratoria, alzas la mano hacia Raven que te avista entusiasmada no pudiendo evitar leer sus pensamientos y así confirmando su reacción. _Amigo mío, si hiciste algo "indebido" fue cometido por mi culpa._ Ella se aproxima a mí, mirándome nostálgicamente y yo le doy el consentimiento de irse contigo admitiéndole que leí sin querer su mente, se disgusta algo pero se despide de mí gentilmente. Después la siguen los mutantes anteriormente al servicio de Shaw. Todos tus nuevos acompañantes-subordinados se sujetan de la mano junto contigo, no hace falta adivinar lo que acontecerá debido al poder peculiar del raro mutante carmín.

Me encuentro a punto de trastornarme en una cascada de rendición al presentir la fluidez evaporación de tu entidad, centenares de tiernas y beldades evocaciones calan mi cerebro en un segundo acerca de disfrutes concertados y enamoramientos inquebrantables _casi perpetuos_.

Te contemplo ordenando la seña innegable, tus ojos índigos parecen perlas de gel húmedas y aparentan especular vestigios de esperanzas abstractas y lo que más me apresa es la ilustración taciturna dibujada en tu cara. Como quisiera comunicarme contigo por telepatía y escucharas mis súplicas.

_No te vayas, no traiciones esto. Aún hay tiempo de enmendar_.

Pero la barrera sólida impuesta en tu cabeza me lo impide. Ya es tarde. Las agitadas nubes rojas te acobijan hasta borrarte por completo.

En plena playa que me simula desolada, diviso confusamente una fina línea rojo anudado en mi dedo meñique. ¿Será acaso el _hilo rojo del destino_? Advierto que la extremidad de este llega hasta donde emplazabas, y se muda invisible, no está roto.

Brota de mi corazón una semilla de certidumbre a mi _eterno amor_.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
